A Lady and her reluctant Knight
by Glorioux
Summary: Harry and Draco love Hermione. A first kiss and a "book" as a portal where they find magic doubles. Sirius, a King of Realms and HG his child. Harry is her knight in a magical war against the dark endangering both worlds.H Harmony. Temporarily on hold as 6/25
1. At the library, the start Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer; **_All Harry Potter characters, locations, and other recognizable places and people are the wonderful creations and brain children of a master quill: Ms. J.K.R. I do not get paid for this quasi-writing. The story is mine; respect and don't steal it. I like to play with her toys. This story might contain material not suitable for teens under 15. Ratings might go up later._

Cannon up to this point but not entirely. Will follow Cannon on and off. The story mainly happens during 5th and 6th year. For those who worship the Weasleys please be so kind and close this story. It is not for you.

I have the story just plotted. If there is no interest such reviews, it will wait with others. At the start of the first chapter Hermione is 16 Years old and Harry is 15 will be sixteen on July.

**

* * *

**

A tale of a Lady and her Reluctant Knight.

**Hogwarts Library. 5****th**** Year. Spring 1996 **

**Harry and Hermione.**

"Hermione, what is wrong with you? You will not find love with your nose stuck inside of those dusty books; you must have fun once in a while, if not love romance." Harry told Hermione, and then thought, _hmm, I am giving her good advice, but what if she follows it? Good that is what I want, right? Yes, I think I want her to find a boyfriend, or do I?_ As usual, Harry was conflicted about his own wishes.

"I know last year was bad, but it is in the past. You told me it was behind you." He did not want to mention "_the thing_", the one last year.

Harry was stressed, and was tired of all the wizards complaining about her, or rather trying to get a good word. Or the _favour_ with a few variables, ever since the Yule Ball, or the part of the ball everyone had seen, where a beautiful Hermione danced with the super famous Quidditch star Victor Krum, "Harry, my mate, will you put a good word for me, tell her I like her, and want to take her to Hogsmeade."

Mostly he wanted not to be temped with Hermione 24/7. He figured, if the young bushy hair witch had a steady boyfriend, which might make him a tinsy-bitsy upset. Oh, well, it would be worth to be mad, at least his attraction for her would wane. He was tired of cold showers from being around her; tired of walking around her, in order to avoid her bear hugs. _Yes, those bear hugs needed to go; I wonder how I can tell her without making her mad; it took me hours to cool-off, and I just want to snog her silly, while she wants to be ' __just be a friend'. She must learnt to, to -. _Harry kept thinking what made him think and want her so much, and could not even stop thinking about it; he was getting a headache.

The worse of it was the fact that Mione had not accepted any dates after the Yule ball. That alone would not be problematic, except that by doing so, they had to study and train for the war all the time. Ok that was the worse, the cramming in the library and in the common room to avoid talking or mentioning any personal issues.

Plus, he was afraid that his last days on earth would be spent just studying. Never mind, that studying would also mean zero snogging, therefore no shagging, after all with all the library time when would he have time to start liking other witches once again? He needed to get on with his life.

He wanted her to have a good time as well. He had always loved her, but he knew they were too close. And there was **Ron**. Harry wanted a calmer, less intense, and not so real love. With Hermione he would always be afraid of something happening to her, and he would not survive it. And then there was Ron and the **Weasleys**. Besides he did not think he would make it pass the time after he faced snake-face, and then there was **Ron**.

Ron, Weasleys, Ginny, Ron, "mate, I've seen you looking at Hermione quite often and it is not a brotherly look; as my best mate, I must ask you: stay away from her. You can have anyone witch you wish for, and besides mum is counting on you and Ginny. I am just waiting for the right time; need to be young first, burn a few bridges, and dip my wick in a few places. I will soon be ready, meanwhile stay away- do you understand?"

_Yeah he understood, he understood that he needed to grow a pair, he had them, but maybe bigger_? Thought Harry, he hated being such a push over.

"Tell me what is wrong with all the wizards that have asked you out, I can think of many. Ah, and by the way don't forget Vicky." Harry did not want to study, and was doing his best to distract Hermione. _Harry, you need to get a hold of your tongue before you do some serious damage, you are so suave. _Harry told himself, not believing he had brought up Krum. It was taboo talking about the Bulgarian arse.

"But really and even those snakes have realized that you are a beautiful witch, like so many of us." Harry elbowed her with a twinkle in his eye and a sarcastic smirk on his lips. Harry was desperately trying to distract her from the previous mentioning of Krum.

_Damn, double damn, how many times he was going to say __**his-name, the Victor Krum name,**__ this year? The harder he tried the more he mentioned him, smart Harry._

She was so not paying him attention that she missed Victor's name, Harry owed one to whoever, he was breathing better, she was smiling, good thing. He let out a huge sigh of relief:"SIGH."

"But my dear Harry, there is not one wizard here that I want to go out with; or maybe there is one, it is you, and you will never love, my knight, my wizard, I am yours, a kiss on my lips and I will die happy." She put her hand dramatically over her heart and laughed. _Smooth Hermione, why don't you just sit on his lap and snog him silly; go for it oh great queen of subtle, _Hermione thought while she flushed red.

Harry laughed with her, _if she only knew _he thought_; _just mentioning kissing for his troussers to feel two sizes too tight, damn.

"Yes, you are trying to change the conversation. No way, I must know who are your top five wizards, wait better the ones not to be considered, and why." He had her, that was clever, she would tell her the ones she did not like, _Merlin, don't let her say, Harry Potter, he is a git. _Harry was nearly feeling ill with the thought she might mention him.

"I will then concentrate my efforts in finding you someone totally different. You need to have friends to have fun." He was already feeling despotic. He had a frown and looked away while she answered. _Good his troussers fit again_, he though bitterly.

"And if you don't find me one, will you give up all your witches for me my darling? Will you be my knight on shinning armour?" She batted her eyelashes as a flirty damsel, and fanned her face with a small book.

Good he was keeping her off track, no more homework today, at least none for a while. With Ron sick, Hermione's tutoring efforts were fixed on him. If she wanted to hang around with him, he might no mind a snog, tongue and all. What were friends for? _This was the reason why he did not want to hang around with her, in less than 10 minutes his mind was, well not in the head wearing the glasses that was for sure._ Once again Harry's thoughts were about his wanting to kiss, and to be more that her 'best friend'.

"Mione, we will not work out, you and I know that. You will turn me into a house-elf within a day. You are way too smart, and serious, and I am too sombre. I think you need a wizard who puts you on a pedestal, and challenges your anger. You need someone to keep your mind away from thinking too much. Someone who fancies he is better than you." _Yes, why don't you just give her away, give her ideas, you are a git, a dummy, you are Harry._ _He was pants, his worse enemy._ Harry kept beating himself on his mind, he was starting to think he had multiple personalities.

"If I had to make a list of the wizards I would never, never even consider for any kind of relation, they would be exactly the ones who think that they are too good for me. Ok, that would take out all the Slytherins, with Draco at the top of the list. I don't like arrogant, conceited arses."

"Ok, not arrogant wizards, or Draco, I know exactly what you see in Draco, besides of being a Malfoy, there is much not to like about him," Harry happily agreed, he was worried that Hermione had fallen in the 'Malfoy's web' of attraction.

"Yup, Malfoy, he is arrogant, a dark eater, and an arse. Now, tied for first place is McLaggen, octopus-wizard, his ego threatens to explode his skull, and he too beautiful, he looks better than I do."

"I get it; they have to be uglier than you that would be the entire wizard population at Hogwards." He said smiling. That smile, her plump lips, the tongue licking the lips, His pants felt tight again, who cared about Ron. If she just gave him a sign, a little one. He knew if he was strong these feelings would pass. Hermione needed a nice boyfriend soon, fast; Harry wanted to stop liking her, maybe even loving her. Poor Harry his logic was so twisted and made him so very unhappy; however, he wanted to be a good friend and best mate to Ron.

"Harry James Potter, are you trying to flirt with me?" She sounded hopeful, or was Harry imagining it?

His first erotic dream had been about Hermione, and everyone there after, ok sometimes it featured his other short infatuations, along with Hermione, two or three witches with him, phew. He had tried in vain with Cho, Susan, Gin, and many others. He had even gone past fingering with a couple of them, he was a gentleman he would not say with whom, suffice to say he was not longer a virgin.

That got him thinking for a second, and he started get jealous. Had Hermione been with a wizard, he felt sick thinking about it. Who had even touched her besides that oaf Vicky? The _bastard, he still wished he had killed him, if he had not been careless, or stupid and jealous, things would have gone better._ He wished he had not dropped the wand, and that Dumbledore had not been such a wimp asking all of them to let Krum go.

And besides the other girls, there was Ginny "Harry when you want me, I will be yours, just said the word. " Ginny had promised herself to him, but other than the fact that she was cute, and was a Weasley, the offer held little appeal. That would be marriage city, and he was not ready for that, yet. And never would be because Hermione.

Ron was the real reason, why he would never go for Hermione; ok, unless she jumped him one day. He knew that he was a nice guy, but everyone had their limits; perhaps not even jumping him, maybe just a well placed kiss? After all, he was a hormonal teenager, _Ron you would understand, right? _The library was too hot, he was tired. He wanted to take a little snooze; all this internal battling himself had exhausted him. Harry just wanted a little shut-eye, just a little power nap.

He knew that he was an idiot; although Ron was telling him to stay away until he was ready for Hermione, it might never happen, more likely it would allow someone like Draco to steal Hermione right under Harry. However, Mr. Harry Nice-guy-boy was doing just that staying away; no matter if it was ready to be just with her, forever, not matter if they were still so young.

He kind of dreaded when Ron and Mrs. Weasley, finally discovered that Mione's parents were probably one of the richest parents of the students attending Hogwart's. Not as rich as the Malfoys, nobody was. This would make it worse, because that would be one more reason why she belonged to Ron, and Harry with Ginny. Never mind the prat had never indicated to Hermione that he liked her. Harry kept mulling the same subject over and over, while his eyes were closing; his eyelids were heavy; his eyes were closing.

"Harry, Harry, are you ok?" Hermione moved her jumper under Harry's head; he had fallen asleep with a big smile in his mouth. The mouth, what if she tasted his lips. Hey, nobody was looking. It was the time to put away last year events. Victor was never going to touch her again. Kiss Harry, why not? Maybe, just give it a try? Hermione also had internal debates.

**Krum the Crummy Bulgarian.**_**remembers**_** the **_**incident **_**over one year ago.**

Harry

Last year, when he had seen her with Krum, his insides had been on fire. I had bothered him so much, that he had decided to let her go, he was tired to be in pain because of Voldemort, his parents, everyone; and his love for her was hurting him too much.

Happy with his decision, Harry was having a great time at the Yule Ball. He was getting Cho a glass of punch when he overheard Krum talking to McMillan.

"The vitch is hot for me. I know." Victor, the prat, was bragging, you could tell, "I vill haf zat vitch before I go back, shagg'er rotten, Ja."

"You better watch it Krum. She has body guards, Potter is dangerous, if you hurt her, he will kill you, even the Slytherins know that. Besides she is very young, you can get in trouble."

"He is just a tiny vizard, I am not afraid, shu vill see, she vants me."

So after the Yule Ball, he just took Cho back to her room, after one kiss he left. He was too antsy, he decided to go out for fresh air, he was angry. After all, Hermione had ruined his evening.

His mind was so full of her that he felt sick. He actually was going to check if she was with Krum. He was jealous, he was no better than Ron. The worse part was that he was worried that in fact, she would want _do- it_ with Krum.

Once he was out started checking with stealth. He saw many couples but not them.

He was turning to leave , when he heard muffled voices behind some trees, past a row of hedges, "Victor, no, Please don't I don't want this, snogging yes, but I am too young, please let me go."

She was pleading. Harry knew she was not match for Victor. Hell he was not either. He took out his wand. "Victor you are scaring me, please let me go, you are hurting me."

By the time Harry had figured out where their voices were coming from, what he saw chilled his entire body, Victor had opened her robes, and had lowered them down to her hips, one of her breast was out of the bra cup, and he was sucking it and licking it.

Harry was aroused and mad, he was mesmerized; but_ wait there, had she been play acting, was this seduction game? _Mione was moaning sounds of pleasure while the git was dry humping her, Harry was thinking that he had been a fool; angrily turned to leave.

Something stopped him, his good sense, as he was leaving. He stopped and listened with more care, she was not moaning, the "moaning" were sobs of terror. And her wriggling was Mione trying to get away. _Idiot, fool, your stupid jealousy, help her_. He needed his wand, Victor was a man, he was still a teenager, and Victor was twice his built; he would rape Mione and destroy Harry to smitherins.

He had really thought that she had been pretending to resist; at the sight of her half naked body, he had been hard with desire and his brain had stopped working. She was so beautiful, he wanted her for himself. What was he thinking? he had wasted precious time. She was in danger, and he was being a fool. He had let too much already happen. For once he wished he was Ron, attack first and then think, or ask questions later.

"I am too young. I don't want this, please," _Hermione the strong, the valiant, begging and sobbing_, it made Harry so angry. Victor was not listening; his troussers were already down to his knees.

_Her hands must be tied behind her back, the pig_. One arm was around her holding her firmly, low on her bum. Mione looked terrified, her tears and sobs were getting louder. Harry hoped she would scream, but he knew her, and she would be ashamed to have allowed herself into this situation, it was not her fault. _Mione, scream please I need the distraction._ Harry wished he could send her mental messages.

She just had freed her hands as Harry approached with stealth, he only had one chance. _Damn_, he had tripped loosing his wand in the darkness; shite he had to look for it. GRRRRR, the underbrush was thick, where was it? He would just have to attack and hope. The lights from the school and the gardens illuminated everywhere but here, duh, that is why he was hiding here, brain giant.

**Note:** I wanted to post this and a couple more for holders. I will be working on this along with the others, but I will finish the others first. And to see if they elicit any interest


	2. The library incident, Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**; All Harry Potter characters, locations, and other recognizable places and people are the wonderful creations and brain children of a master quill: Ms. **J.K.R**. I do not get paid for this quasi-writing. The story is mine; respect and don't steal it. I like to play with her toys. . This story might contain material not suitable for teens under 15.

I will attempt to explain the timeline for those that are a little lost. However, keep in mind this fice is deals with fantasy, mystery, betrayal, friends, time travel, different realms, AU and of course romance. It would not be fun if I explain it all to you all.

The first chapter starts, and will continue the year after the Yule Ball. Harry and Hermione are at the library. The italics represent either one of them thinking. I will make annotations from now on. Harry keeps remembering about something really bad that happened between Victor and Hermione. The library was warm, and Harry has fallen asleep.

Krum the crummy happens the year before the scene at the library, during the Yule Ball. It goes back and forth, and it is not clear whether Harry is remembering or dreaming it. But whatever is the case, Victor's incident really happened the year before. It is like a flashback. Harry finds himself witnessing a date rape, but initially thinks Hermione likes it and she is letting Victor.

**Chapter 2: The library incident, Chapter 2**

* * *

Continuation from **Krum the Crummy ****One year before of the library scene; Harry is remembering, or at least he thinks he is.**

_from last chapter_. … the darkness, damn he had to look for it, there was thick underbrush.

Harry could not find the darned wand. He would jump in and try on his own. At least they would both stand a chance, Hermione could run. As he was ready to go for it, a hand closed around his mouth, as strong arm held him still. Harry turned and tried to see. . It was Professor Firenze, he signed for Harry to jump on his back. Such thing was considered bad in the Centaur's society. He whispered in Harry's ear, _I will gallop by him, and you get her. Ok_?

Harry jumped on Firenze's back and in less than a second, they were upon Victor and Hermione.

Firenze tried to push Victor away from Hermione and keep him away while Harry stretched his arms towards Hermione, when something froze him in place.

* * *

**BACK AT THE LIBRARY,  
1996, Harry sleeps. **

**The book, a mini-tornado, not to Kansas.**

Harry looked very tired these days. Poor wizard, he had it too hard, the weight of the world on his shoulders. However, Hermione really wanted to steal one kiss from Harry, and she was not feeling too sorry for him. She did not know what have gotten into her; she was usually not this daring. Harry's sleep was very agitated, and he appeared to be having a nightmare.

Really, poor Harry, his dream was very real. He was reliving one year before. Hermione could not have seen that. The Victor subject was nearly taboo.

_Poor Harry, poor the two of us, but he has had more than his share, _thought Hermione**_._**

She sighted, and pulled her chair closer to him. So close, that she could smell the cologne Sirius had given him before school started. He smelt positively yummy.

Deciding to wait until he woke up, she went to look for a book to read. Maybe a story, a love story would be even better. If she had to wait until he woke up, she would read something to keep her motivated.

She started in the girlie section, the one with the young adult story section. Nah, they were too tame, good for firsties. She looked to and fro, up and down, and all sounded boring. Today's wishes were for a story about knights rescuing their ladies from nasty suitors, for action and romance, passionate kisses, a little bit of pizzazz; the frustrated young witch, finally said aloud: "Where are all the love stories, there is no romance left in this world. True that Harry has rescued me more than once, but I want to be wooed and fought for, and to be married to my beloved knight, who is just like Harry." She had made this wish more than once. The more she wanted to be with him, the more she wished for it.

She had finally found '**_It_**_',** the book. **_It had been shelved in the very dusty section, to the right of the restricted book section. The ones where you had to go with the Librarian to even touch them. A good thing that was, as they often delved with dark magic, not only they would bite, but also maim. And that was only the beginning.

Actually, she had heard a small sound, a small sneeze. _Poor books, probably the dust, _she thought smiling. Books often called you to pick them up, some even whistled; however, she had learned to be leery of overfriendly books, after one bit her hard on the nose. And there was one in which a big hairy hand came out, wanting to -, heaven knows what, the book's name was _'La Mano Peluda'_. Later that day, she translated it with a translation charm: '_The Hairy Hand'_. One had to wonder what kind of book that was, since it ensued nightmares for many nights.

She looked at the area where she had heard the sound; it was almost at eye level. **_The book_** had sprouted two tiny feet, also not that uncommon in a magic library. It had made a courtesy beckoning to her. She smiled, and was going to grab it when it jumped into her arms.

It looked very promising. It was a large, bound, engraved leather tome, the pages made out a fine quality paper. The front had beautiful engravings, embossed with real gold leave. It opened itself up as she was admiring it, and flipped a couple of pages. The page opened showed a curly hair Lady embracing a tall dark handsome Knight. Another page, this drawing showed the same Lady, a princess by the looks of the bejewelled circlet, partaking a romantic kiss with a blond hair prince. Strange resemblance to herself, and the -, never mind."

Ah, an old chivalry book, maybe a story? Hard to tell, it was quite old. "I will read it now." She said aloud to no one in particular.

If she had looked a little closer, she would not have missed the tall hooded figure, wearing a leather mask. Its eyes gleamed with what? "Soon little one, soon you will be back where you belong. I was starting to think you would never call or come to find us, we miss you, did you forget us? How can that be?" A voice softly uttered those words.

She had barely opened the book when Harry started screaming loud "Hermione, jump, hurry up. You fiend, Krum let go of her! Firenze, -" Harry was having a bad dream.

Hermione left the book opened, and moved even closer to him with great speed. She left one hand still on the book, and with the other she tried to wake him up; however, he just went back to sleep. Her heart was beating hard, he was too near, and her hand was around his neck. She pushed up on her elbow, while someone seemed to be coaxing her "Kiss him, kiss him, he will never know. He is yours for the taking. "

With her elbow still on the book for leverage, she bent her head, holding his face gently towards her. She had just touched his lips, oh Merlin they were soft and felt like heaven, her head was spinning.

She opened her mouth just a little, then his arm rose and snaked around her neck, his eyes completely closed, pressing his lips harder on hers, his tongue touching hers. Oh Merlin, what a feeling! It made a quick circuit from her mouth all the way to her toes, touching and licking with fire on its wake. All that she could see and feel were his lips, and his hands holding her tight, caressing her neck, and now going lower. She sensed a vortex, a pull as the kiss consumed everything around them.

It was but an instance, when a whirling wind, in the visible shape of a funnel, came out the book, and simply said, just sucked the couple inside the book.

The young couple gradually vanished into thin air; their bodies had the appearance of folded paper dolls, thinner and thinner until they were gone. At that the book closed down. And a belt with a lock wrapped itself around the book and with a clack it was closed.

**

* * *

**

**The aftermath at the library**

This is what the librarian and several students from all houses witnessed. They all had had come at Harry's screams, only a few minutes had lapsed. Later, the librarian defended herself from the accusations.

"Why did it take you minutes to find them? Did you come right away after you heard the first screams?" A short, nasty Auror questioned the frazzled librarian. Every one jumped in, and affirmed that Hermione usually sat in the most remote and hidden places.

"Where did they go?" Ginny Weasley and Dan Thomas asked. Ginny was ashen and shaken.

"Good bye and good riddance." Draco said with a shrug and a smirk.

"Miss Weasley, please go and inform any professor you find in the halls. You, yes you, go and tell the Headmaster." The librarian ordered.

While, with all the confusion the crowd was growing in size, nobody saw what happened next. An invisible hand was carrying away the already tightly closed book, into the maze of shelves, sending it back to wherever it had been before. Not in plain sight, that was for certain.

"Pray tell," a voice whispered, "did they disappear, and were they sucked into the book? Fools, you did not deserve her," the figure was finished with all needed actions, snapped its fingers, and with a quiet pop, disappeared into a vortex.

Finally, someone had found Dumbledore, Snape, and many more. They all came, and started talking and looking.

The Aurors had been called, as well as Hermione's parents. Her grandfather, a fact only known to Dumbledore, was in the muggle government, someone of high rank and importance. Their family, according to the Grangers, had been the object of continuous threats, and even attempts. Besides, Hermione was the last of the line, akin to royalty if you were to believe them. Her father had undergone chemotherapy some years ago, and could not have more children. That was their official story.

So Hermione, the unassuming witch, was as well connected as Malfoy, but in the muggle world. Her lineage was also traceable to at least one thousand years before, and her ancestor had been a knight who was under Arthur's and Merlin's protection. Of course her parents would say, "We don't have any magic blood, thank goodness that it is nothing but a legend."

"We need to bring the Scotland Yard, or the Security Agency, no effort must be spared," demanded Grant Granger, while his wife looked at her shoes all mortified. "I said it since day one; Hermione should not be attending this school. We don't even what she is doing here half of the time. Look all around dear, these people are truly weird, and poor bred." Snape was amazed at how much Mr. Granger's stance, and his haughty attitude reminded him of Lucius Malfoy. Could they be related?

"Minerva," he whispered, "Who does Mr." "Lucius Malfoy" was Minerva's answer. She had cut him in mid-sentence. And both shook their heads in affirmation, looking at the muggle aristocrat ranting and raving, they were both in agreement; Mr. Granger could be Lucius' lost brother, attitude-wise, if not in looks.

An investigation was ordered once the Aurors came over, Tonks was one of them. They came accompanied by two Unspeakables wearing glamour. They started measuring the area, and even the crowd, with strange devices.

Grant Granger kept looking at Tonks's blue, and bubble gum, pink hair with great reservation. He appeared as to have eaten a sour lemon. "Darling, their detectives are punks, look at that thing. When Hermione is back, she is going back home. No more of this nonsense." His hands were fisted, and he looked none too happy. He kept whipping his hands on a clean piece of linen every he shook someone's hand.

_Poor Hermione_, thought Neville, _her father is Lucius Malfoy; he might not look alike, but his comportment is exactly the same, poor witch._

Dumbledore rolled his eyes with exasperation, at having to deal with an irate, muggle parent, correction an irate, Lucius Malfoy's replica, muggle parent.

"Which fool sent for Ms. Granger's parents? He asked Minerva after calling her away from the crowd.

"Albus, I am sorry to say that it was you; you had me owl the Minister, 'Minerva, request to have Miss Granger parents fetched and accompanied here immediately. This is a very serious situation, and they have influence in high places.' Those were your exact words." Minerva could not hold a smile.

"I tried to dissuade you by reminding about how Mr. Granger had behaved before; the time when he demanded the tea to steep longer; for you to address him with proper respect; the time of demands: Why did Miss. Granger have not her own suite, special diet, and on, and on, as if she was herself a member of the Royal family. Ah, and for his two goons to accompany 'his princess' all of the time, armed through their teeth with muggle killing weapons. Moreover, you told me that it was your duty and I should not try to dissuade you, and so it must be done." She answered with a big smile, Dumbledore was fuming.

Severus came over and asked. "Albus, do you have any idea of what is going on?"

For once, the headmaster looked defeated. "In all my hundred or so years, I had never seen or heard of something like this."

"Excuse me Sir," Tonks came in talking softly, while Grant Granger kept his eyes trained on the group. "I think we have a big problem, the unspeakables cannot find any traces of Hermione or Harry anywhere within the library; it is as if they had never been here before. Or, as if someone carefully whipped their traces. The other problem is that nobody remembers when they last saw the 'book', or even worse, its appearance. It seems that no one came close to the table until we arrived here."

"That is right; I came seconds after it happened, everyone kept referring about a book on the table. All I found were text books and nothing else, not bags, nothing," answered Snape.

"Their bags were also missing?" Dumbledore asked looking worried. _No trace of them, as if they were never here. That is what Ms. Tonks had said a few minutes before. Was the Dark Lord involved and what was going on here? And was the Muggle Ministry about to send its own army?"_

The Grangers looked pale, and kept looking around with great concern. They were hoping to be wrong, and neither dared to look at each other. The girl's Grandfather was going to be very angry. It would be dangerous for both of them.

* * *

**Note: **In the next chapter some questions will be answered. Expect many surprises, they will come. I welcome guesses of any sort. By the way, even if I like to play with the characters, I always give the protagonists a happy ending.

While I appreciate the hits, and adding this story to your alerts, if you leave me, even a small review comment will help me to sharpen the story's focus better. Now, if you only have a negative review, or a nasty flame, save your time and mine. I don't know about you, but I have enough put downs. Who needs more?


	3. Kisses and strange places, Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**; All Harry Potter characters, locations, and other recognizable places and people are the wonderful creations and brain children of a master quill: Ms. **J.K.R**. I do not get paid for this quasi-writing. The story is mine; respect and don't steal it. I like to play with her toys. This story might contain material not suitable for teens under 15.

Cannon up to this point but not entirely. Will follow Cannon on and off, it covers Years 4, 5 and 6, but only some parts. For those who worship the Weasleys, please be so kind and close this story. It is not for you. Refrain to make scathing comments about my approach to deal with them. It is only fiction, or is it?

**Note:** In the last chapter we found Harry taking a nap in the Library. Hermione found a book, or a book found her, and she started looking at the contents. Meanwhile Harry was dreaming about a real event during last year's Yule ball. Victor was about to commit date rape, he then felt he was kissing Hermione back at the library. Professors and aurors are looking for the disappeared couple.

**

* * *

**

**A tale of a Lady and her Reluctant Knight.****  
****  
**  
**Hogwarts Library. How to kiss, and feel transported to a place faraway **

Hermione was feeling Harry's lips upon her; she felt her life melting away, such was the intense feeling. Thus, she closed her eyes to kiss with her heart, and her soul. It was the kiss she had been waiting for a life time. What a first kiss with the one you had always wanted. She hoped it would last forever. His lips were so soft, a little dry, and they opened just a little, enough to feel his tongue. Shyly she did the same. Her very first love kiss, the ones with Victor were technically correct but aggressive and without this type of feeling. His arms went around her neck.

She had the strangest sensations as she was being sucked trough a vacuum tube, and all of a sudden, she felt a little cold, and the lips were not upon her mouth, instead a wet, open mouth was kissing her roughly, in her neck and all over the place. This felt familiar like she had been here before. She opened one eye, just in case, and then the other right away. What? What am I doing outside? Furthermore, why was it so cold? When she looked in front of her, and saw the face of the man kissing her, she started screaming, "HELP, GET AWAY FROM ME YOU, YOU, NASTY WIZARD, HARRY, HARRY."

And, there, coming towards her was Harry, upon a dark horse, dressed as knight? Well kind of like a knight, minus an armour.

Harry was about to rescue her, "Firenze ready?" and looked puzzled at himself, on top of a horse not of Firenze, and what happened to the library? Had he not, just been awoken by Hermione's first kiss? Was he dreaming before or now? This felt totally real, as it did the library before.

Time to think about this later, this did not feel like a dream. Right in front of him, Hermione was being attacked by that brute knight Krum, again like a year before, and exactly as he was dreaming but a minute ago. Merlin, the man was a giant, a brute, and all that chain mail. Wait, that was not Victor, or maybe, all the facial hair, again he knew surprised it was time for action now that Hermione was half naked.

"Be ready." He yelled to Hermione while Victor-knight jumped aside, he had not heard the horse approaching. There was a slight complication; Harry did not know how to ride a horse, so when he bent down to pick up Hermione, as he had watched in all the movies at Hermione's house, he fell right on top of her, smooth.

The horse, smarter than the rider, had come back for his knight. Meantime 'Victor", was recovering from the nasty impact with the large horse. It was a good thing that Hermione was a trained equestrian; after all she had grown up around the horsey crowd. Harry had just noticed it was day, not night; this was not as when he was dreaming before.

"Wait my wand." He said unwisely.

"No, get up on the horse now, you fool! Victor is getting up, Victor?" Hermione had just noticed the strange clothes Victor was wearing. He wore a long red cape, a chain-mail with plate armour, leggings, a wild hair style, and a necklace made out of Dragon teeth. Yikes.

Hermione pulled the wand from inside a pouch attached to a garter, 'Accio Harry's wand', 'Accio Harry'. And all at once, both Harry and his wand were riding right behind Hermione, was happily surprised that the Accio spell had worked on Harry as well, was it because of the proximity?

Both said at the same time, "What is going on here?"

They tried again, at the same time, asked "were you at the library?" And again, "is this a dream?"

However, the questioning had to come to a halt; they were being chased by a very angry man in armour, who carried a a very large sword and a wand, or something like it, and he was firing hexes in their direction.

"Faster Hermione, he seems very fast."

"I lead the horse you fire away, transfigure a stick or something to make it look like a large snake, make it appear in front of the horse."

"It is a stupid idea."

"Do it!"

"What is the spell?"

**_"Serpensortia"_**

Harry yelled a "Serpensortia', and a snake flew out of his wand, landing in front of Krum's horse. Or in front of Krum the Crummy's horse, that was the name Harry had mentally given to the Bulgarian imbecile.

The very large beast, Victor rode, bucked at the sight of the serpent, went up on his hind legs, and thud! There went Victor down. He must have hit his head or something, because he stayed down and who knew for how long.

They were all happy, "YES." they said. Harry held on tight to Hermione, who was still riding with half of her torso out in the open. When she noticed, she turned the color of a cooked beet. "Harry, please hold the reins for a second," with her wand, she changed her top into a long lwoolen dress and warm robe, redressing herself. There, that felt better and warmer.

Meanwhile, Harry was getting a little uncomfortable with Hermione's nearness, and was willing himself to behave like a gentleman without any success. Not the time for this.

After all the excitement, they finally had the time to look around. First thing they noticed was that nothing looked the same. The vegetation was quite thick all around, where there should have been gardens and meadows, there were trees all around. They finally arrived at a clearing, and yes, that sure looked like the Forbidden Forest just ahead.

And if they thought this was weird, and things could not get much worse, they heard a nasty growl behind them. And right behind them was a, "What was that?" Harry sounded a bit horrified.

"I don't know a lion?"

"Yes, a lion with bird claws, wings, a snake for a tail?"

"Oh gods, a chimera," screeched Hermione in terror.

"Help," they both yelled. Harry was trying hexes but they were bouncing when they reached '_the chimera thing'_, "any new ideas Miss Witch?"

"You are the boy-who-did-not-die, you tell me," sassily answered Hermione.

The beast and Victor-the-knight were almost upon them. Both Hermione and Harry saw what appeared to be a tall gate, just ahead. Neither remembered a gate at Hogwarts, a gate without walls? They could see a grand castle at the horizon, in the other side.

Hermione did not even ask as she went towards the gate; before the entrance there was a wide moat, which the horse jumped without a command. Right upon passing the gate, it disappeared. When they looked back, gate, beast and Victor had magically gone away. There was a castle right in front of their eyes, but not longer looked like Hogswart, similar but not quite the same. For one the weather was balmy, meaning not down to zero, maybe around 40 F. There were all kind of orchards, unicorns, strange birds, centaurs, fairies, and all taking to, or playing with, each other.

Both were now dressed in unfamiliar fancy garb, and accoutrements equally unknown. It was as if they had stepped out an old book. However, that did not quite register for now. Some knights were jousting, and young women dressed in robes made out velvet and fancy embroidery were watching them. One of them, a girl with long blond hair, waved a handkerchief to them. "Lord Harry, Princess Hermione, good to have you back." She looked very familiar.

Along the way, they were getting similar greetings, and the horse seemed to know its way. As they were coming upon the Castle, 2 large dogs came running to greet them. As if they had known them all their lives. "Mione what is going on here? Are we dreaming?"

"Not that I know, it feels very real, have you ever dreamed like this?" She answered.

Three tall men were approaching them on horse back. "Daughter, so you finally decided to come back? What a suprise, a good one at that." The one with dark hair tied on his back. Not appearin too surprised.**  
**  
"Sirius?" they both said at the same time.

"Yes, I am Sirius, but to you young Lady, I am Father. As for you Lord Potter, your father is back at his home as far as I can remember, and to you, I am either 'Your majesty king Sirius,' or Godfather, thank you." His smile was friendly.

The other two men were not less shocking to our couple. One was Lucius Malfoy, and the other one Draco, and of course they were all clad with costumes from times long gone bye. They both chuckled at Sirius' responses. Ah, our couple noticed, they were all wearing circlets around their foreheads. Sirius' had jewels and engravings.

"Hello, my lovely fair cousin; you are lovelier than a spring rose, my heart sings in happiness to see you again. We are here for a spell. My father came to talk about our coming betrothal ball and to set the wedding date; it is good to see you again. It seems that you have finally come out of your long hiding, or was it an adventure as your father told us?" A joyful Draco said greeting her.

"Lord Potter, thanks for bringing her safe, you must later tell us about Krum the 'Crummy', lovely nickname. Your loyalty shall be rewarded." He directed his words to Harry. Both blonds looked at Harry with icy grey eyes.

Hermione looked at Harry. His mouth was semi-opened in surprise. "Do you have the impression that we are in trouble?" he whispered.

"That is probably an understatement, as in a favourite muggle book of mine, '_Harry dear, we are not in Kansas any more_.

**

* * *

**I wanted to post this and a couple more for holders. I will be working on this along with the others. All my work will be completed. And to see if they elicit any interest

****

Note:

I am going to guage the interest by the number of reviews; I have to base it on something. Hope you all enjoy it.


	4. Homecoming but where? Chapter 4

Last Chapter

-Hermione looked at Harry. His mouth was opened in surprise. "Do you have the impression that we are in trouble?" he whispered.

"That is probably an understatement, as in a favourite muggle book of mine, '_Harry dear, we are not in Kansas any more:_

**

* * *

****If not Kansas then where?**

It was not but a few minutes before a sense of Déjà-vu descended upon Harry and Hermione. It must have been simultaneously, if one was to judge by the way they looked at each other, a look of sudden awareness registered in both of their faces.

Two things downed on them, first, this was not the first time they had been here; second, and their physical appearance and clothing was altered even more. As to when did it happen? Their guess is a good as mine; I am just recording the facts as later related to me.

Hermione's appearance was of someone at least a couple years older, than she had been just a few hours before. Her hair was a few shades lighter strands, worn in a series of heavy plaits adorned with feathers, and crystals, rather lovely. Her skin was also paler almost transparent, like Draco's, and the dress and robe was not the one she had conjured. Her features were narrower, everyone's were, and everyone was also more streamlined, and their eyes, well different, almost like animal eyes, with highlights of different colours, and bigger? _The ears, that was it, the ears were not quite round, maybe pointier_, thought Harry trying to pinpoint what was different about Hermione.

However, the one change Harry detected at once was her attire, specifically the low cut of her fitted bodice, revealing a good bit of, a significantly enlarged version of, Hermione's bosoms, which were causing a stir on Harry. He was enjoying the view of the wonderful mounds, making him dream about love. One thing was for certain; everyone thus far, appeared as chiselled, narrower versions of their other selves. It reminded him of an Art exposition that Miss. Granger had dragged Ron, Ginny, Neville and Harry, her unsuspecting victims, for an afternoon of 'fun'. They thought 'a show' was a muggle movie, she meant an art exhibition, ah, yes, El Greco. That was the one. It was fun after all, later they went to her house, and watched two muggle movies in a row, and her parents ordered take-away pizza. Ron ate two large size pizzas and was happy. Yes, Harry thought, she can be a lot of fun, you never knew about her.

The last thing he noticed was the diamond circlet encircling her forehead, and that her cloak was made out ermine. Thundering Zeus, she looked like a princess in a fairy tale, a beautiful one. She was even lovelier than ever. He wanted to go back to the school, and continue their embrace.

As for Harry, he was a knight, a real one by his clothes, complete with an ultra light chain mail vest under his felted wool tunic embroidered with gold, (he did not think chain mail was supposed to be light),tight leather pants, with a matching leather fur lined cloak wit a hood. He wore a large ring, wrist cuffs, and a shield and lance were hanging on the side of his horse, while a hawk circled around waiting for his command, and not waiting for an invitation descend upon a perch tied built in on his riding seat, how convenient.

He had grown close to 6 inches, his hair was long, still messy, and held with a thong, and he was not wearing his glasses, _darn if he did not look delectable_. Thought Hermione, her mind full of impure thoughts; thoughts only a married Lady should have for her bonded. It was as if Hermione was housing one Hermione Granger, and some strange person who was taken control of her mind. Granger took control, and thought, _poppycock, why do I have to wait to be married, I have done more than impure thoughts by now, Lady, Princess, whoever I am, get a life and stay quiet, if that is all you can bring up to this table, hush. _Later, she would realize one of the reasons why things were happening the way that they were, think **_education_**.

**Arrival and meetings****.**

The other thing was that they both knew the palace coming upon them. It reminded of Hogwarts, but grander, the windows were made out fine colour glass, brass figures on top of each tall building, banners everywhere. Everything seemed to be rather harmonious. Although it was cold, flowers were blooming, some of them they did not recognize, the sun was glorious, and there were unicorns, a few centaurs, large wolf-like pups, and other strange beasts playing in gardens where small children sat in some branches, they might have been fairies, or perhaps some another type of magical creatures. Hermione had read about them, hmmm, Thumbelina, yes that was the name, but she did not remember.

A sleuth of names and places started filling up their memories, and it felt like a homecoming. It was a little like the Garden of Eden; one she read about when she was but a child.

They both had stopped their horses to look at each other with awe. Hermione was suddenly a little shy of Harry, and he also felt the need for a little distance. The camaraderie from just a few hours before seemed to be dissipating, as fog in a sunny sky. The days since they met at the train going to Hogwarts, had not disappeared, it was nothing like that; it was as if they knew about them, as if they were a part of who they were, and yet, that part felt distant. Hermione still fancied him, and he still fancied Hermione, more than fancy, he loved her, and even more.

The sudden longing to make her his wife, took a hold of him with fierce strength. However, something was telling him to stay away from her, or there would be dire consequences to pay. If his love had been strong before, at this instance was even more, it was self-consuming; it was the grownup love of a wizard for his beloved bride. He remembered Hermione's kiss at the library, when he was waking up; and looked at his hands now covered with heavy leather gloves, taking off one of them, the one without the large ring, brought up the hand to touch his lips, he could still feel her soft lips on his. He closed his eyes to remember her sweet taste in his mouth, their first kiss, he would never forget it. It warmed up his heart, blood and his loins.

She saw him touching his lips, his eyes closed, his lips barely opened, and flushed to a strong shade of pink; however, she did not shy away, her look was one of longing. She thought it was a mistake being here, she wanted to go back to Hogwarts; this place meant duty and honour, a place where both could nothing but abide by the good of all; and they had been tricked into coming back, of that she was certain, the question was, by whom? All she remembered was a book calling, the memory was all foggy; she remembered the kiss, the kiss. Things were still not very clear, and it still might take some days. However, she was sure than in less than a week the mystery would be resolved; the coming up remembrance gave her a feeling of dread, that it might not be a story to their liking.

"Lord Potter," her voice sounded foreign, "I –" Sirius, err, her Father's booming voice called from a good distance interrupting her, "don't dilly-dally or have any fancy notions that your uncle Remus is going to help you two this time. He is still paying for his latest infractions, stuck as a werewolf in the other realm." He smirked and looked at both with a satisfied smile.

Then Sirius turn his face towards Harry, and smiled at him. It was his marauder' smile, a conspirator's grin, and winking, "Just keeping a fellow Gryffindor on his toes, Godson, we all have our duties." Then lowering his voice, "and how is it going on with Sirius Black? Yes, Sirius back at 12 Grimmauld Place?" He winked his eye at both, and put a finger over his mouth. "Shh," and he galloped away.

Both Hermione and Harry looked at each and mouthed, "What is going on here, do you know?" And both shrug their shoulders in wonderment.

If they thought, they had been surprised, it was just the beginning, remembering parts was not enough, their minds could not sort if this was real, or some false memories.

They galloped ahead, and caught up with Sirius, err, King Sirius, who turned his face towards Harry; while Draco, or Prince or whoever or whatever he was, trained his adoring look on Hermione. Harry was feeling an odd feeling, jealousy, dark green jealousy; he wanted to declare a duel for the Princess' hand. His thoughts amazed him even more, _I want to kill him, I should not have accepted to be her knight. I have forfeited my heart during this quest, why did I ever accept? It was not for my good, I knew it_. He thought. He was pondering with his brows knitted in concentration, his lips tightly closed in a grimace. What were these thoughts and feelings coming from? Sirius was talking louder and louder trying to call his attention.

"Harry, son, are you well? Sorry for playing the King card, I love to upset you. You need to learn to laugh." Sirius was looking at him quite concerned. Hermione knew how he was feeling. She was full of conflicting thoughts herself. "Harry, err, Lord Potter, do you feel well?" This is when they both realized one more surprise; although, their English, if that is what they were speaking, was strangely accented, it sounded right to their ears. It sounded as filtered by a translation charm; both of their voices were haughty and had a strange lilt to them.

"King Sirius, Godfather, both the Princess and I, had a time getting here, we are a little, ah, displaced, on time or is it space?" He delicately suggested and asked at the same time.

Sirius laughed, "Time and space, side ways travel can unbalance you for days. Sort as the Jet-Lag from the place you have arrived from, or when going Portkey? Any displacement wreaks havoc in your system that is a fact. We must ask a healer to distil for the two of you a fresh stabilizer."

"Your parents are waiting outside, relatives, as well as your younger siblings, what energetic children." He guffawed, and Lucius accompanied him, "My favourite is Jai-Luc, my godson, he will be a force to recon with, a good match for Lucinda."

"Yes, you are right, but Lucinda is not a good match for anyone. Pity the warrior who might bond with her," remarked Draco. At this the three wizards, were they wizards? No idea, all laughed with merriment.

Once more, Hermione and Harry looked at each other, and both raised their eyebrows in wonderment. This was a joke of some kind. The shadow of evil was not felt around here. Was it?

Ah, this place was magic; a veritable multitude of house-elves, half-giants and other assorted lore beings came to greet them, and to help them dismount as they entered a large plaza. The atmosphere was festive. The place was grandiose. Banners were also flying inside, all over the place; moving shinny figures decorated turrets, in all sides. The grass was freshly cut; nothing indicated this place as medieval other than the cut of the clothes, the chain mail, it was incongruent.

Singing fountains adorned the entrance, some good looking mer-men frolicked in a deep fountain, which appeared to be connected to the large lake, just outside the Castle's perimeter. It was similar to the one at Hogwarts, except this mer-people were not scary but rather beautiful. One of the maidens, with a naked top, "Harry, Harry, glad you are back. Must come and swim with us later." She smiled suggestively. Many laughed, as if they knew Harry was one to do it. Hermione gave him one haughty look, she was not smiling.

Sirius came and whispered, "You two remember that only our _first order_ knows about the other places, not a word, don't mention technology or you will alter the flow." With those cryptic words Syrus left to meet the small gathering crowd forming, as they came out of a just opened tall, massive wood door: "Harry, son, Harry, Sirius my love, Hermione you, you are back," and so on. A cacophony of voices, female and male, young and old, they were all talking at the same time, and Hermione and Harry just stood there totally flummoxed. Not knowing what to do.

Right away the option, of what to do, was taken away from them, the real surprises had just began, "Professor Snape." Both Hermione and Harry said in Unisom, as none other than the hateful bat of the dungeons, was coming their way, well a much improved version, and he was smiling.

"Harry, it is good to see you, you are looking handsome, and what is with the Porfeser? What is that? And you fair Princess Hermione as beautiful as ever," he held her hand on his and lightly placed his lips, and then went to Harry and pated his back twice with obvious happiness to see him. "Your mother was beside herself, she worries too much, James and I told her you would be back."

The world had gone crazy, everyone was the same, however, neither they spoke or dressed the same, nor was the clothing from the apparent time period. It was true than the exact resemblance was there.

Now what, was the expression on the two Hogwarts students visages, whist they stood side by side, waiting for someone to make the next move. This was some weird dream, or was it real? It would be nice to ask one another after they woke up; however, they both knew this could not be a dream. Who else was here?

Hermione felt an arm snaking her waist, as a light kiss grazed her head, then both of her cheeks, and then held her close to his heart. "My love, I have missed you so much, nearly sixteen weeks, they felt as a life time. Soon we will never be apart any longer, just seeing you, is not longer enough. Can you feel my longing?" As he pressed his lower half against her.

_Oh gods, was that IT, was it what she thought_. _He is your fiancé_. She thought. Her traitor body, agreed with her, she nearly melted. He continued talking with his eyes closed breathing a little disturbed.

"Did you miss me, how was it there? Was it a worthwhile adventure? I was so upset when I found out you had left. Is there somebody like me on that side, and was he also your love? I hope not, I cannot bear to think of you with another one. The problems with Krum are enough. At least Potter seems reliable. Father thinks that place is evil, and will never cross to that side. He talks about all who have stayed and never came back because the pull is too strong, to be -, forget it, this is not time to talk about that. Let's go and greet your mother, and mine. They have been waiting. " Hermione was not even given a chance to talk, this was not the Draco she knew, for once he was a bit taller, he talked a lot, he was older and a nice wizard, a prince?

"Wait, Malfoy, wait, please tell me," as she was being dragged away from Harry towards a group of blond and brown hair group of beautiful and elegant females. Still not sure if they were witches, or mages, or even humans, they all looked a little distorted? She wanted to go back to Hogwarts. They must be getting worried about them. Could this be some dream caused by Voldemort, could he have this kind of power?

Harry's heart was exploding with happiness, his father and mother, to see them alive. His eyes were full of tears. They were attired in some equally rich and strange garbs, reminding him of medieval England, but with far better and more elegant clothes, well made, and good shoes. They all were coming almost running towards him, three of the children running, with a boy leading the raise, and one child in tow, plus the baby that Snape was taking away from Linda Potter, the thought it was her.

Behind them, three more adults, two Ladies and a man, and he could not yet discern their faces. There was a girl, around nine or ten, with his mother's long auburn hair, another girl maybe 3 years younger, jet dark hair, it would seem a pretty female version of Professor Snape, this was weird; finally a set of twins, most definitely Potters, small, around four; the only difference were the eyes, one with green eyes just like Harry, and the other with blue eyes, and lighter hair, he was running and, closing in like a living tornado.

The little bundle of energy, jumped on Harry, who pulled him up to his height, so the mini Potter started giving him slobbery, sticky kisses, while hugging him and one of the grubby hands trying to untie his hair," Arry, Arry, I love my big brotter. I've been kinda good. I bit Luci only twice, did not chase the ducks but a few times, just a little fighting with Loy, did you bring me any presents?" And he ran his grubby fingers through his hair, pulling and tangling it.

_Presents, eh? Kind of good, not a chance it is all about presents,_ Harry was laughing and thinking while listening to the little one's first sentences. The other were looking and laughing as well. _This is Jai-Luc_, he realized.

Hermione could now distinguish the group coming, well almost. One was Narcissa, beautiful as ever, Lucius was holding her by the shoulder. They appeared happy. The other slender woman, with the regal clothes, she did not know, but she saw the family resemblance; this must be "her mother". Ah, another set of 4 children, three boys and a little girl, cute as a button. One must be Lucinda; she looked like Narcissa and was looking towards the Potter group. The boys, one was a Malfoy and the other two were Blacks, not doubt of that, her brothers, they were dashing towards her," Mia, Mia, she is mine, not mine."

A second group trailed them. Darn, leading the second wave, Molly Weasley and surly Ron were coming her way further back more red heads. This was getting interesting. Molly dressed as wealthy lady, and looking very smug. Draco kept a tight hold of her waist, and purposely kissed her brow."I am here, don't worry, I will be by your side."

**Back at Hogwarts 1996. Same day when Hermione and Harry disappeared.**

**Headmaster's office.**

"Coming, please Mr. and Mrs Granger, please come and take a seat. You two, must wait outside. Yes it is not a request, you must wait outside. "Dumbledore was indicating two seats to Hermione's parents."Tea anyone before we get started?"

"Ah , Severus, Remus, please take a seat."

"Respectfully, we must take our leave, you see my-"

Dumbledore acted unexpectedly by interrupting Hermione's father, "Please Mr Granger let's not waste each other's times, you have some explaining to do. I don't like to be played for a fool. One of our Law enforcing officials, informed me that you two have strong magical signatures. I was wondering why we have not detected them before, and I was informed you must be wearing some concealment charm. So, I believe that we must assume Mr. Granger is also, what, a pureblood? If so I fail to understand, the subterfuge. Strong, strong magic, I was told, from both of you, not wonder Ms. Granger's powers, who are you two?"

"Stop it right there, I don't have to explain anything to you. You are nobody. All we care is about our daughter's welfare, and her disappearance from your badly run school. We are leaving." It was Mr. Granger's loud and nasty response.

"I think not," said Snape. We are all are very interested to hear why you felt the need to hide your magic, and moreover, why expose your daughter to unneeded taunts and discrimination?"

"Grant, this is outrageous, call your father, they are holding us hostages." Mrs. Granger appeared very agitated and worried.

Snape was thinking that neither parent resembled Ms. Granger, maybe the hair colouring, but much darker, both were tall, and had blue eyes, interesting.

Remus was not happy, idiots. He needed to so something, but could not make Dumbledore suspicious. Poor kids, he had been glad to pay the price for them. Now what? They were needed in this side. Because of Pettigrew, the set traps had been broken, what to do next? All the years of planning would soon be down the drain. Now, there was only one Potter and one Granger. The balance was already unstable. Damn, this wonderful place might be forever close to them, all would be lost. No chances to live lifetimes, because of fools like the Grangers, and Sirius stubbornness.

"Tom, Frank, come in, we need your assistance," shouted Mr. Granger.

The three wizards rolled their eyes and looked at each other, _what an arse_, they all thought.

"Dear, stop it, they probably have a silencing charm. I told you before that we should go home and call your father. I-" Mrs. Granger was telling her husband.

**

* * *

**

Next Chapter:

What is going on here? Is this Snape? And what is Remus thinking about? More questions and perhaps no answers next time, and it is time travel, but a little more complicated than that. Draco and Hermione's betrothal party is about to start.

Is Lucius a super nice guy here? Nah, he is nice as much as he can be, but he is a power broker. Snape seems to be happy, I thought to make him happy, and it would seem he is married to Linda, so what about James? hmm, we need to wait. I am sure there are more surprises along the way. I will entertain any good ideas. And yes, there are some real bad guys.

This is part of the Layers, a theory I will explore in some of my stories.

It is still about Harry and Hermione, nothing changed there, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, and yes they are a ship in this fic.

Reviews ,please, I would like to know how you are liking or disliking this tale so I can fine tune.


	5. Back? and the Dome

**Thanks JKR you owe all. I have a dream, that maybe one day you give us hope ..never mind. thanks**

**Many thanks to all the reviewers, I write to make others dream. I hope I am doing just that. thanks to Savva, she has become a great friend in a short time. Magic ..Faithful reviewer and follower, Imorena, Viva Latino-America, good feelings to everyone. I can think of many others, Amy, Abigail, and the list goes on.**

**

* * *

**

**Last time, **

At the Other-Place.

Hermione could now distinguish the group coming, well almost. One was Narcissa, beautiful as ever, Lucius was holding her by the shoulder. They appeared happy. The other slender woman, with the regal clothes, she did not know, but she saw the family resemblance; this must be "her mother". Ah, another set of 4 children, three boys and a little girl, cute as a button. One must be Lucinda; she looked like Narcissa and was looking towards the Potter group. The boys, one was a Malfoy and the other two were Blacks, not doubt of that, her brothers, they were dashing towards her," Mia, Mia, she is mine, not mine."

A second group trailed them. Darn, leading the second wave, Molly Weasley and surly Ron were coming her way further back more red heads. This was getting interesting. Molly dressed as wealthy lady, and looking very smug. Draco kept a tight hold of her waist, and purposely kissed her brow."I am here, don't worry, I will be by your side."

~~~~~~~~

**At Hogwarts,**

Now, there was only one Potter and one Granger. The balance was already unstable. Damn, this wonderful place might be forever close to them, all would be lost. No chances to live lifetimes, because of fools like the Grangers, and Sirius stubbornness.

"Tom, Frank, come in, we need your assistance," shouted Mr. Granger.

The three wizards rolled their eyes and looked at each other, _what an arse_, they all thought.

"Dear, stop it, they probably have a silencing charm. I told you before that we should go home and call your father. I-" Mrs. Granger was telling her husband

* * *

**This week back at the Castle in the Other Side. **

Draco was being pulled by the little blonds, and he excused himself to walk towards the Potters, Lucinda was talking him into taking her. Draco was laughing, he kissed her brow, "young love, more like it a giant fight within minutes, they are both terrors."

Hermione's mother, she reminded her of someone, her brains were hurting from thinking, and still not even a beep. Thus far, everyone reminded her of a person on the other side, but her mother, if her life depending on it, the actual match eluded her.

King Sirius eyes were twinkling with mischief, it was as if he could see Hermione's thoughts, and he whispered something in the ear of his love, the queen, "You are one naughty man, King or no king, you will properly pay for your trespasses, wait and see," her voice rather breathy and coquettish. Everyone laughed with some shyness

The little imps, the two blacks, were around five or six, both competing for her attention. "Mimi, I have read all the books you left me, I have been flying solo, I have…, I think a tooth is loose. He kept looking at me at the games, you are not being fair." And so on. Then again "Mimi, he is lying, he read half a book, he has been playing the entire time, with your paint brushes, and in your desk all the time, and he ated almost all the biscuits that Daco brings you last week, the ones he whips for you and you don't share. I told him no, I already told Daco. And he tolds Urs." That called her attention. Boy, the little rat was a huge tattle tale. Sirus was about to break out laughing. He enjoyed the conflict that was for sure. Her biscuits, he was so naughty, her room was for sure a mess. She was reconsidering ever having babies.

"Sii- Urs-, did you get into the jar of biscuits? How many times have I told you they are mine? They are the only ones I like. "Hermione did not even know where that came from, but she remembered the flavour, and she was very cross with the little urchin. Even if he looked as a miniature of Sirius, complete with the wavy hair. Well a little blonder than Sirus, err, father.

The biscuits were divine, Draco had never told her all the fruits and nuts in the batter, and she knew he had to gather some of them, besides Urs threw away half of them, she wanted to give him a little pinch. Urs, broke out crying, "Mimi, you are just back, and you are cross," his crying was breaking her heart, so she bent and picked up the young wizard who was already quite long. "Don't cry sweet pup, Draco can make me more, just don't do it again. "Both Sirius and her mother, Adie-le, were rolling their eyes. Her mother's name, she remembered, of course she looked like Remus. A prettier version, with a little pixie nose, now that made sense why Sirius was calling him Uncle Remus. Come to think everyone put a little inflection when pronouncing the names. Her name sounded Herm-ion-e. Something for later, worth checking out.

"Mimi is just back, she is tired," her mother talked the two hellions, "Urs, and Cyg, hush, and let your sister have a breather. She will later sit with you two." They gave the mother a look that say, "We will, for now." Sure enough, after one minute, the fidgeting started once more, a fight for Hermione's right hand. Hermione's heart was full of affection, she recognized the two grubby hands, not a bit clean, and she wanted to look for a mirror anxious to see how she looked.

She wondered if she had one the longer stylized faces they all had. She had already touched her ears, and they were pointy, and covered with fine peach fuzz. Her tongue had touched her teeth, and they were kind of pointy. Her fingers were very long, although not like house-elves. This Draco, was in his early twenties, as Harry, was very handsome. He was taller, and more filled than the other Draco, more a man than a boy. The problem was that she seemed to care equally for both wizards (fae). What a dilemma, maybe it was a left over from the other side?

The queen whispered. "Are you still mixed up my love? So is my counter part that different, I see. Or maybe mine never made it? Just call me mommy; it will all come back. By the way, Cedric, is here, your brother is beside himself with anger. Draco is not going to be happy. Don't encourage him; he is handsome, but as rotten as his uncle." Hermione's mind was processing and not finding the answers?

Cedric, he was dead, or wasn't him, the one here was alive, and why was he making her brother mad? And who was her brother?

"Hermione, nearly four months and finally you are back", a tall dark man, a circlet on his forehead, dressed in robes, wizarding robes, yet much more elaborate, under she noticed had the strange leggings and a waist coat, made out a shinny fabric, chain mail?

He just apparated by her side, magic, and strong arms lifted and swung her around. "Regulus, put me down, now, I say, now." Hermione struggled, and wriggled to get away, not possible, he was too much taller than her, and quiet strong. He was smiling, and his smile made him very beautiful. His hair was very long, to the lower half of his waist. He wore it loose. He was like everyone else; his almond eyes were also bigger than any eyes in the other side, that being Earth? Was Earth the name 'it' was called here and where was here? Hermione questioned her mind, not finding answers.

His name had just popped on Hermione's mouth. Of course, in this side he was Sirius son, her oldest brother. "So little one, when is the wedding?" Her brother had the nicest smile, his hair was slicked to the back, and the pointed ears were very apparent. Were they all Fey or what was this. Were they in a Sithe Realm? She was not sure of that. They were all magical, of that she was sure. "I am not sure, you should marry first, been escaping the noose for a bit too long? Want to divert the attention from mom, from you to me, ah? Very clever, I say." He laughed and was ready to answer, when he was interrupted. Hermione felt his hands tensed around her shoulder. He stood behind her protectively, looking around for Draco.

"My lady," Ron, or whoever his name was here, he was upon her, he was dressed nice, certainly someone of rank. He bent deeply, and she extended her hand, which he took in his, and bent on his way to kiss it, taking his time, his lips caressing her hand. She felt chills going down and up her spine, and Regulus said, "Ronald, have you not held her hand for longer than is proper, you will not want to antagonize either Draco, Harry or myself, right?"

A loud deep chuckle was Ronald's response. Hermione looked at this Ron. He was Ron with the usual adjustments everyone had here; however, his eyes were not kind like the other Ron. He looked cruel and mean. And his eyes shone with unmitigated, undisguised lust. She moved closer to Regulus, who now held her hand tight. She could feel his anger, magic flowing onto her, his mind touched hers,_ 'close your mind, he is trying to get around the protection of our crowns, be careful, I cannot go to the other place without being injured, two of us cannot run the risk, I cannot protect you there.' _She found it easy to build a wall all around, occlumency but much stronger and easy.

"Did you have a pleasant adventure? Rumours of your Uncle Remus taking you, in some wild mission beyond the gates, were circulating. I was rather disappointed to see you had chosen Lord Potter, but why not, he is the son of the Grand Duke, it makes perfect sense. I guess if you go for a triad you would want to favour a powerful house, not just a house of a plain Lord. And maybe you decided to anticipate the bonding?" He smirked, a wicked not too friendly one, it reminded her of Draco at Hogwarts.

"My brother would not do such thing, be careful of what you repeat, I will not be lenient as I was with your sister. Be careful, or she might have to stay in the Lady's Closter for a while longer. I told Lady Weasley that I will not tolerate your scheming, and it will get worse if your sister is here." The queen spoke, not disguising the threat in her voice. Her mother, was indeed Remus sister, she did not know he had a sister, but it made sense, just as she had thought a few minutes ago. She sounded like Remus when she was angry.

"Ronald, dear, go and say hello to Harry, your school mate, your highness," Molly not allowing her queen to further address Ron. Then she made a curtsy while holding Hermione's hand, kissed the top, and deeply bowed, as she bent her knee. This defiant, haughty witch was not Molly, the warm and friendly Molly that Hermione knew. This was a much slender Molly, her face arrogant and dangerous, a Prewett's face, not a soft motherly one, but a hard, cunning one, interesting.

She looked towards Harry, who had two little Harry's on tow. So cute, one looked positively naughty; she had never seen her friend so glad. And who was the woman running, and hanging all over Severus Snape? She looked a lot like nah, it could not be, she looked again, and it was very close to Minerva. The long red hair, the blue eyes, and she heard herself calling loud," Minerva," and Snape's wife looked at her, while waving her hand enthusiastically, "greetings and welcoming wishes, to you my dear Girl, I will come and visit later. I am so glad to see my nephew, such a joy to have him home, "Harry a nephew of Minerva; she needed to lay down, what other surprises awaited her.

She suddenly, had a notion of the Dark Lord near them, she wondered if he had a counterpart and if he was equally bad, she wondered whom else they would meet here. When they had first arrived, it all had felt quite well. She hoped she was wrong.

The joy could be felt amongst everyone, as the group started to walk towards the entrance, to meet all the ones waiting inside. Draco was coming back, with a little Draco totting, and his little sister, who was holding hands with a mini-Draco. They were very cute; the little boy was around nine or ten, close to the age Draco was, when she had first met him. This Draco appeared to be around his early twenties, confirming her early assessment. His look of love had her heart fluttering; however, she could also see the hurt in Harry's eyes.

Harry, who was now taller than Draco, not the smaller, malnourished version, the look of a love that was not his, made her heart divide in the middle.

Harry had realized that Severus Snape was a nice person. He finally appeared as young as his years, if not less. As for Minerva, she was so pretty, a happy Minerva, he smiled thinking about the older McGonagall, so there was not really a exchange of one to one, his other version was a lot shorter, granted everyone here as taller but she was quite tall. But wait was there another version? And who were the original ones, this ones or in the other side. Where they inside of a book, she doubt it, but it could be?

He had to talk to Hermione; by the sound of his godfather, Hogwarts, earth, was not known to everyone. Were they inside a book? He did not know, but something inside him was telling him this world was as real as his Hogwarts' one. His little brothers, "Arry, where is my present," his other little version the more serious one, "you are rude, don't ask, he will give it to us soon, right Arry? See how I am not asking, I am waiting nice." They had a one track mind that was obvious, at this thought Harry's mouth broke in a huge smile, and one tear of happiness rolled down his cheek, for his family, his father, mother, and uncle, or whoever they were.

Petunia-Sei, and the other girl, Linda-Jai came forward, once the boys let go a little, Petunia jumped on him like she was one of the little ones, his mom looked with some disproval, and his father smirked, "Whoa Tunny, you are one big strong girl." Petunia said, "I missed you Harry, it has been so boring," Harry was twisting his hand on her hair, his heart full of filial love. She laid her head on his chest. "The twins are a royal pain. Hmmph, Sei-James Snape is a prat, since the betrothal he thinks he owns me. I have nobody to duel with. Can we try later today? And, although I am too old to ask, did you bring me something?" She did not even breathe once while she spoke, she looked at him with gleaming eyes, his mother and father laughed at Petunia, who in a very smart fashion smirked, and shrug her shoulders, and offered no explanation. _I wish the Petunia in the other side had been this nice. Maybe she is somebody else, she is very pretty, but __their__ eyes are the same. Amazing I know her little frame and her presence, and I feel I love her very much._

Linda also gave him a hug, "will you teach me to ride the Pegasus? You promised before you left. "The young Snape girl, with the face of Minerva, and the hair of Severus, looked at him with a look of young girl's love. She had a puppy love crush with her cousin; they were cousins. Harry smiled. All the years of misery were melting away, and all this happiness was restoring pieces of his heart he did not know existed. He felt sorry for the other Harry, but it was but a dream here.

"Let me get my satchels once we are settled, I am sure I will find a thing or two," He finally told the twin terrors who kept calling his name. "Mommy, Daddy, Arry brought us somefing, we knew."

The two little imps were jumping up and down, and his mother smiled, patting what Harry realized, large hump on her belly, he looked at his mother with wonderment, she affirmed with a nod, "a sister, a sister." And Harry turned his head to the sky and smiled, _whether this was real or not, he was happy, and if he was allowed to stay, he would do so, he would even sacrifice his love for Hermione, but he hoped he did not have to, he loved her with a man's heart_.

"Your mercy, so pleased to have you back, "Molly made a curtsy in front of Harry. Harry smiled and said, "Thank you," for some reason this Molly did not make him at ease. Petunia turned her face away, and ignored the Weasley matron. He looked at the twins; they were making ugly faces to .

As they were getting close to the door, 3 large figures appeared in the sky. What sounded like an air raid alarm went on, and a domed appeared in seconds, surrounding all around the castle and some area outside, everyone pulled out their wands all at once, and the older ones, unshielded some akin to a sword. However, in closer inspection it was some sort of a weapon, like in the movie Star Wars, more amazing was to see wings erupting of everyone's back, including his, all the garments open to allow the wings come out, it seemed seamless, cool. All the faces altered more, well, somewhat more, harder angles, sharper feel about them.

All the adults looked feral, the eyes were crystal clear, the irises had a little colour, and the pupils no longer round, the eyes much larger and more almond shape, the eyebrows thicker and in an upwards direction, increasing the dangerous look abound them. Their mouths were all open, displaying sharp teeth and long fangs, even the fingernails had turned into some kind of sharp weapons, they were all killing machines. He hoped he did not looked like that, but stared at Hermione who had a halo of light all around her, her hair was flying wild, a multitude of browns and gold, she had to be the most beautiful presence he had ever seen, she looked like a goddess of war.

The little ones were being gathered by the parents and elders, they had not transformed, and none of them hand wings. The parents were gathering the children, and touching them they were transformed into something of the size of a small ball, waist pouches resembling small fortress were being opened, and all the children under probably ten, were disappearing in what it seemed to be seconds. Her mother was touching Petunia, who tried to resist but for a second, she let the mother touch her head and make her into the ball thing, and now he could see better, all were covered with what appeared to be some kind of crystal, a protection of some sort. The twins were afraid, trying their best to be big boys, they knew the drill, and they had practiced since they first talked. "You will be ok, I promise said Harry kissing them very fast as his mother finished with all of them. Once the pouch was closed, it disappeared under her robes; she seemed very worried, and held on to Harry's hand.

The large figures were Dragons, beautiful ones, they seemed to be made out metal, for a minute Harry thought they were ships, exactly like in Mione's movies, but they were fire-breathing dragons, and to their great dismay, they saw the riders' faces covered with Death Eater masks, and turned to look at Mione, they looked at each other," now what?" She mouthed, not aware of her beauty.

Although, the dragons were breathing large balls of fire that exploded in loud explosions against the dome, no damage had been made to the cover, not at all. Hermione was looking trying to discern how far the dome expanded, it seem to go on for a long while. Much further she had first estimated.

She heard Sirius screaming, "William Weasley, get the men out here. Harry, you take the pregnant ladies inside, and come back right out. And for the Lady's sake, Draco, go and take Hermione inside, they are after her, you were already informed, what are you waiting for?" Sirius, no longer sounded like the Sirius they knew, this King was commanding, hard and tough. He was not happy with Draco; Hermione saw the shame in Draco's eyes.

"They will take her if they can fix on her, dome or not, Severus made the calculations. Only inside she will be protected. With stealth, Draco and her brother came, and the two of them were pulling her by the arms, trying to fly her away to safety. She was fighting them, she was dammed if she was going inside, and all their melded powers would be needed to reinforce the dome. "The dome, we all must send our wands and our power, and I am needed," she said aloud, she was remembering.

Her brother hesitated; he knew she was right. Nobody in the land was as powerful as his sister.  
Lucius called on Sirus, "Sirus, let her help, without her we might not be able to stand the hits, we are all low in resources under the light of the sun, they know that, they are wearing those masks to avoid the rays, and they will pay for the magic. We will protect her, I will shield her. Let her stay, so many babies coming, think about it."

Everyone knew that. It was the reason why the kingdoms were fighting, for her bond. The one, who had her, would rule for a long time to come. And the house of Dumbledore was already full of darkness, after the heir of the Riddle house had disappeared, rumours had it the Dumbledore's had done something awful Lord Riddle. It was when the dark creatures, never seen before in their peaceful world had started showing up. Someone else, the one who called himself the-Other, and Ronald; they were all tied to this mess. Regulus was transferring, Hermione and Harry, all the information, warning them of what happened while they had been gone. Ronald wanted her; he had plans of his own.

"Draco let her stay, she is strong, her Uncle Remus has been in charge of her education, let her stay," screamed Lucius, he sounded worried.

"No, and no, she is my promised, the mother of my future children, I don't want her to be injured, she should not be here at all. I helped the sacred Remus to take her away, but if she is here, something has failed. No more danger for her." Powerful wings, green and silver opened in Draco's back, and against her struggles, he took Hermione in his arms, and in one second they were at the door with the other flying arrivals. He put her down, and gave her one swift kiss, barely touching her lips. It left her frozen for a minute, Draco Malfoy kissing her, and-, absurd she was back, concentrate. Hermione wondered why they had not apparated inside, ah the little children, maybe dangerous for them, her mother pulled her inside with surprising strength, "Mother, let go." Hermione was forcefully trying to get away from the queen. She was afraid for everyone outside. She knew the deal; if she was not there they might all fail.

Hagrid, a well-appointed Hagrid, was coming, running, from one of the halls, "My lady, you are back, and you obey your mum, be a good lady." He was followed by 50 or so winged warriors, and a multitude of assorted magic creatures, including house elves, and smaller versions of her kind, all up in arms. All ready to fight, so much for Eden. The adults were all forming outside, ready to defend their princess.

* * *

Next Chapter: The Dome, more on Ronald, and learning where they are. A peek at Hogwarts, Remus is concerned. Harry and Hermione are still needed in this side. Harry at the other side does not want to go back. He remembers all his suffering in the other side.

Review comments are appreciated. Would like a direction if the story is being well received, and what I can do to make it better.


	6. Conflict approaches, love?

**Thanks JKR you owe all. I have a dream, that maybe one day you give us hope ..never mind. thanks**

**Many thanks to all the reviewers, I write to make others dream. I hope I am doing just that. thanks to Savva, she has become a great friend in a short time. Magic ..Faithful reviewer and follower, Irmorena. Also each of the readers who are giving this fantasy story a chance. This is one of my Layers series fictions. **

**Lat time.**

**Hagrid, a well-appointed Hagrid, was coming from one of the halls, "My lady, you are back, and you obey your mum, be a good lady." He was followed by 50 or so winged warriors, and a multitude of assorted magic creatures, all up in arms. **

**

* * *

**

**Inside the palace.**

"Our darling granddaughter, oh dear, what joy, come here love," she heard two voices she recognized; not really she thought when she turned around and saw a wizard she knew to be Orion Black, and behind him the hateful witch Wallburga Black; Sirius' mother, whose portrait hung at Grimauld 12. The similarities ended right there. The witch was smiling, and was extremely cuddly and friendly, and she was glowing with love. She gathered her granddaughter in her arms, and the wizard was touching her hair with love.

"Your father, he sent you to stay in that terrible place, what is wrong with him? Please don't let him send you back. Someone must take your place, I understand your duty, but I cannot accept it." Wallburga said, tears of emotion filling her eyes.

"My girl, my beautiful girl, you are back and you are safe. Let's go and have a pot of tea, and tells us, your mother's father will be here soon. They went out to check on the wolf reserve. Pups are being smuggled to other places."She lowered her voice.

"It sounds, as if Dumbledore might be up to something bad." Her grandfather told her offering her his arm. She noticed they both wore circlets around their heads, and they also appeared to be around the late thirties. She was yet to see someone older.

Hermione did not want to go with them. She wanted to go outside to help. The doors were heavily guarded, and she could not figure out how to get away. Resisting might be futile. This was the first time, since she had become of age, not standing at the centre; and there was no one to take her place.

**The guards protection**

Harry was outside wondering what was going on, and then he knew, "Danger, that is what is going on, death eaters here? " And he murmured. "Do I have wings?" he had wings, and they felt familiar.

He was looking at his mother with awe, gathering the children along with Minerva and other mothers all around. The shrunk them each child to the size of a hand, put them inside clear balls with, which appeared to be, cushions inside; and gently lowered them into a box at their waists. Then, opening their magnificent wings and with their weapons on hand, they flew towards the open doors; outside everyone was getting into a formation. Those who were not part of the formation were creating a diamond form in the perimeter.

He saw Draco gathering a struggling Hermione in his arms, assisted by one who resembled the painting of Regulus Black. He also saw the love in Draco's face, and the hand of jealousy gripped his heart once again.

The happiness of being back was quickly evaporating, he wanted to go back to Hogwarts, to the library, to the kiss, and if he did, he would not hesitate and declare all his love without reservations. They were not young, that was an illusion, they were still Princess Hermione, future queen of all Realms, and Lord Potter, son of the second most powerful man in this kingdom. At Hogwarts, they might be young, or the others were, whatever; he would not waste his time being considerate. He might end up married to a princess of another kingdom, but not without resistance, but for now he had a chance to his love.

He had been reluctant to go with her on the mission; neither was allowed to go with their memories intact because their power would be too great, and they needed to form their opinions if they were to rule any realms. With such might one could succumb to the dark as others had. He now knew something had been gone wrong, they did not suppose to be here, it was not time. And when they would go back, he would make her his witch, his mate, and he would make it happen. Sirius was clever, no doubt of that, he had clean their memories to prevent the tie. This time he would leave before his memories were cleaned.

Sorry with Draco, he now remembered they had been promised since birth. She was to be the queen for the ages; her power was needed along with Draco's. He was equally magically powerful, but Draco was a prince, and he was not. Lucius was best friends with James and Sirius, and they all had told him to let her go, for the good of all. However, at the human world, there were many possibilities left to both of them. He would be willing to live one of their lifetimes with her, he would be grateful for that, for each year he might be allowed to spend with her. He would never ask for more.

"Harry, here, in the pentagram, take your place, we need to hold the formation." His father called him.

What first appeared to be a circle has taken the shape of pentagram. At each point were young warriors, the elite of them all. They were all, emitting crackles of energy, kneeling in one knee, and the other leg bent, one hand holding the wand pointing upwards. The cylinder weapon was pointing towards the ground; he remembered; it was a grounding device so the warrior would not to be injured by the great magic to be released. At the top tip, Regulus fell in position, Draco to the right, William Weasley at the right bottom tip, and Neville at the left bottom tip of the star.

Most of the warriors had tattoos on their faces, which gleamed under the sun. He would later find out the 'tattoos' were painted with blood before the formation. It gave them special powers and stayed on for months at the time. Only the top warriors were privy to this honour. Blood from the queen or from Hermione was stored for this purpose. Their faces were on Harry as he took his place at the left centre tip. And in the middle standing, with the backs to each other, were Sirius, James, Lucius, Snape, and a much younger and slender Arthur Wesley. In the lines connecting the pentagram, knelt other warriors, male and female, all in stances ready to attack. He recognized several Hogwarts students, or their versions here.

"Ready, when I say go everyone releases tactical fire type 2Φ with corresponding spell, channel all the energy to the agreed coordinates, make sure to triangulate as in training; clean your souls, open your channels, one deep cleansing breath, dispel all the dark, only allow good magic, all at once 3, 2, 1, go," yelled Sirius.

The outside formation send their pulses to the points right above them forming a net of crystal lights all around the dome. At the pentagram formation, with their wands **directed at the exact area where **the dragon balls were attacking, right towards the top of the dome, they all did as they were told. Where the magic wand flows converged, the area turned light blue. The pentagram streams keep flowing almost as water streams. Harry's body was aching from all the effort, pain tore through his limbs. The blue area came alive, started pulsating, and something was taking shape. It had the appearance of a frozen bridge made out of ice, giant hands slowly formed. Once the shape was defined, in seconds, the ice blue fingers reached for the dragons.

At seeing the giant hands, the dragons started retreating, obviously, they were afraid. One was too slow, and the fingers reached only the masked figure riding it. As the fingers touched the man riding the dragon, he melted away into rain. And just like that it was gone. The ride-less Dragon flew in an opposite direction. He did not follow the other two as they flew away.

Everyone broke in cheers.

Sirus said, "My loyal warriors, everyone has done a good job. The magic was strong and pure. They will not be back, but they know Hermione and Harry are here, and that is a problem. "He dismissed the other warriors, and only his close circle stayed.

**Homecoming**

"Harry, we fear, we have an inside informant. And still we don't know why you tow are back, your Uncle has been properly punished, and he was granted enough time to find a way to keep you two safe. Other warriors, unknown to you, are also guarding you at all times. We must know what is going on." Sirius was telling Hermione and Harry at a small room away from the celebration.

"You all need to tell me what has happened, Sirius Black, there is only one and I am here. The one you see is one of the paid actors to play the part, at least most of the time. I will explain it later. Right now, you need to tell me what has happened the last two weeks, no, no, last two days. How did we arrange your education? Ah the last two years. Tell me all the details of whatever facts seem important. But, first, let's call your father, Lucius, Draco, my father, and my father in-law, Fenrir."

"Before you go, where are we?" Hermione asked, trying to get over the shock of hearing the name Fenrir? Was he the alpha werewolf?

"You don't remember? We are Over-there," and he turned to leave.

"Father, you said Over-there?"

"Wait if here is Over-there, what is over there, at Hogwarts called?" Harry asked looking perplexed.

"You two are too funny," Sirius he let out a chuckle and left.

"Harry I know we aren't crazy, and this mightn't be a dream, I am remembering more and more. Did you also sprouted wings? I didn't see you."

Harry nodded; he was also tired and confused. However, he had remembered a whole lot, and all he wanted now was to convince her to go back.

"Hermione, we need to go back. I don't know if this is real; or if the other is the real place where we belong. I just know that without us, the Dark Lord will take over at the human wizarding world. Let's go, now."

"Harry, I am not sure, let's hear what they have to say, and we can decide."

"No, we won't be able to talk again, we won't be allowed. Let's go, but how?

"I know, I have an idea, through that door is the library." They looked at each other.

"The BOOK," they both spoke in unison.

"Let's run for it." Harry said. However, he not only knew that he was being selfish; but, he also knew he would cause much pain with his actions. It was too bad, all his life he felt cheated, and all he cared was to have the one chance at Hermione. They heard the voices in the hall, as they were getting ready to open the door to the library.

"Hurry," he said

Before they reached the massive door, the door opened in front of them and out came Cedric, and Ronald. "Hermione, where are you going so fast? Planning to leave us so soon? Not a chance, I no longer have a counterpart there, someone saw it fit, not good sportsmanship, tut, tut."Said Cedric, his face was cold and uncaring.

Ronal clicked his tongue, accompanied by a sinister guffaw, accompanied by this older Cedric. "Lord Digory, as always you are right. It would not be fair for Potter to have an upper hand."

"Darling, besides the book is not longer in there, "Ronald said pointing at the library. When he smiled, Hermione observed the sharp ends of Ronald's teeth, and his mean, spoilt look. His hand was adorned with a large ring, with a strange looking stone. He was dressed in fine garments, not the second hand robes from Hogwarts, and The Burrow. He wore a chain mail vest, and had all sort of knifes and weapons on a heavy belt around his waist, the same as Cedric. His hands had extremely long and slender fingers ending at long, sharp nails.

She looked at his cruel visage, and noticed his hair tied to the back. His hair was half way to his waist, as everyone else's, it seemed; his hooded eyes apprising her as if she was a beer-wench.

"I am not the Ronald you met at that Castle, as you must have figured it out. The idiot, he could have had you if he had been smart, he still can, and I will make sure I am the one instead of him. Cedric and I have bets; they don't include you Potter."

At this, the door to the small room opened, and Cedric and Ron quickly retreated and quietly closed the library door behind them.

"Hermione, you can go and get the book later, Ron and Cedric cannot even see it, that much I can remember." Harry whispered.

"Come here princess, your grandfather wants to hug you." A very tall and dangerous looking Fenrir Greyback was opening his arms to Hermione, who was glued to the floor. Harry was also dismayed at this scene. Her grandfather was Fenrir Greyback? Was he a werewolf, they both fell somewhat sick.

**At Hogwarts.**

Someone was demanding entry into Dumbledore's office, if it was not the unctuous Percy Weasley, with Scrimageour on his side.

"Head Master, I am sorry to interrupt you. However, the minister received a most disturbing call." Percy spoke while the Minister did not even greet anyone. "Arse," Snape mumbled.

Both Snape and Remus muttered at the same time.

"We bet that he did."

"Ahm, hmm, honourable Mr. Granger, and your lovely lady," the young fowl cackled, "I am glad to see you are fine. I have been sent on the behalf of the Muggle Prime Minister, to escort you back to your home. Let me extend the regrets of our Minister. Unfortunately, our professors are not learned in said protocols."

"Mr. Weasley, not so fast, your honourable Grangers have been hiding some important facts, they-, "started Dumbledore.

"I don't want to hear your concerns, I have been ordered to do this now."

"Let him do his job," The minister finally spoke in a very sharp tone.

They left giving satisfied smirks to Dumbledore.

Remus was concerned. Maybe it was time to fess up to someone; but whom could he trust? Snape? How to know, the other Snape was the nice one, although there was not set rule, some were nice in both places, and some nasty in both. True but those were the minority. Most pairs were totally the opposite of each other, or no a match at all. However, the royals and such, were and odd bunch. No telling. Albus, was he one of his, or the one from here? The one from here had lost a sister, he only had one in this side. In here they were not family. He was not sure about him. His own father was a monster in this world. Where to turn? Where were the young ones? Not even a trace.

* * *

**Over-there.**

Hermione sat with Fenrir. He was very close to her and held on to her by the shoulder, and her hand on his. He was playing with her hair. His love for her was obvious. He was also younger looking than his counterpart.

"Do you know how special you are? We know you must complete your training. I have been told you are an inferior at _Over-here_. We always had distinguished women warriors, but I cannot accept that my grandchild is the one. Your grandmother has been insufferable. She blames us all for allowing you to go there. So how is my wayward son your uncle Remus? I have been told that his counterpart was killed, and he is now a wolf. Men-wolves, no real shape shifters but cursed ones; a royal son into a man-wolf, that is Sirus sense of humour for you. He was very mad at him for meddling with the two of you. Why did he do it? Exposing you to such dangers, indeed we should leave him there for a couple of life times, but he is incorrigible, it will serve no purpose, and his wife is due in one month. "

"Is she? Does he know? Grandfather, you are also a werewolf, a man-wolf, at the other side, a very nasty one. You have hurt a lot of people."

He looked his most dangerous self.

"I am also dangerous here. Of course, you know that; but, only because I am in charge of the wolf country. My job requires dealing with a lot of explosive situations. And we always have conflicts with the Dragon forests, also under local attack. Our wolves have a very advanced society; however, Dumbledore has been raiding the reservation and stealing pups. The parents are broken up, and ready to start another war if we fail to protect them. We suspect they are going to the other side, and who knows what he is doing with them. Is Albus pretending to be aged, with the Old sickness? He cannot win this war. It was his sister's death who put him in this state."

**Draco and Hermione.**

She was walking towards her room with her two little brothers on tow, they both wanted to be picked up so she levitated them into her arms, and made them light. They were pulling her hair and twice she had to nip their hands.

"I want sharpies like yours," Urs, the mini-Black told her, sticking his finger in her mouth and wincing in pain. She smiled at his antics. Cyg just wrapped his fingers in her hair, pulling out the plaid, and putting over his lips as a moustache.

"I will bite everyone when I get them in about ten years. I am known to have a temper, did you know? Mum always says I have your temper. My hair stands ups like yours when I have tempers. Yes, because I get in trouble when I am just a little naughty and fight with the Potters, or tease the older girls." Hermione was laughing, she now remembered than Urs was never quiet, Cyg was quieter, but deadlier. "Reg told me he used to bite you all the time, and made you cry. I am going to bite Lucinda, but-."

"You will not, that is forbidden, and you will be punished by father. You might become sick by biting and taking blood no meant for you. Or you might make someone else sick, and Father will have to pay a great fortune. You are so bad…" Hermione was pretending to nip the hand as he tried to touch the tip of her canines, "Stop it, Urs." She was laughing non-stop.

"Stop it, or I will tell Mimi the something you did in her room." Cyg, the master tattle-tale, came in her defence, and she giggled. She had missed them. In her room, they were in her room? She did not want to know.

Cyg was a master spy, he would later demand payment for the information, and he would politely ask to touch her teeth. It was always like this, since they were able to talk.

Of course, they were those who paid better coin, i.e. her parents or Lucius. He had told on her many times. Especially, after she had kicked them out the room because Draco was coming. He often told the parents of the nights that Draco slept in her room, and how he had seen this or that, "Draco was kissing and licking her like a do; or they were taking a bubble bath together; or, we came in the room and Draco was sleeping without PJs."; and invariably Sirius and Lucius would be mad at both of them.

They knew a pregnancy could not easily be stopped if the circumstances were right. If she was to be pregnant, and gone to the other side, the mission would have to be aborted, and she would not be able to store the fertilized egg for implantation during better times. She was too young to have children; she had a mission to both words. She was thinking about this with zero interest, her mind and soul only wanted Harry. These were only memories.

That is when she remembered that they aged so much slower. In this word she was nearly 120 years. They were very few of them in each kingdom, and each kingdom presided over several realms. They were getting close to her rooms when she was grabbed from behind. The hands were right on her bum squeezing.

"Love, I cannot wait to be alone with you."

"Draco, the children, please."

"It has been too long. Just touch me" He whispered very soft after he released a charm to confuse his words to anyone else besides her.

He snapped his fingers, and two house-elves showed up. They were dressed in finery, not at all as in Howgarts,

"Please take the princes away, they have not yet napped today, you can bring them back after they sleep. My brother and sister are already at the common room with the other chidren."

The twins started crying and fussing, "you just want to snog her, and take a nap with her, we will not tell, we will look the other way. And I promise not to tell papa or uncle Luci," Cyg was the one complaining.

Draco and Hermione both laughed, "no a word if you want flying lessons after nap time, and we will not going to eat rock nuts dipped in magic honey from Argaron." Draco smiled. The little master-spy turning himself in, it was too precious.

"I am very tired," exclaimed Urs, and jumped down, holding on to the house-elf and Cyg did the same and one on pop they were gone.

Right away, he grabbed her hand, and kissed her palm, "Just touch me, I nearly ravished you in front of father and your father, imagine. It has been too long, since our betrothal was announced we had been together day and night, and then you leave for months. One kiss, just one right here?" he pointed to the middle of his lips; and then held her close to his heart. She could hear the loud beeps, and the increased heat of his body.

She felt strange about this, she only wanted to be with Harry, but now that he touched her she remember his kisses and his caresses, their bodies loving, entangled in her bed. She wanted to be alone with him, now. What was going on with her?

Behind them, invisible, were Ron and Cedric, they had a nasty smirk on their faces. The fools, walking about all alone, no guards around; now, if they went inside the room where thanks to her little brothers things have gotten much easier. A smile of anticipated triumph was pasted on Ron's face. Cedric was also expectant looking at the couple. The two were patiently waiting for what was sure to come, or at least they hoped.

Further behind them, a dark shapeless shadow, the same from Hogwarts kept watching his love. She was back; she had been gone too long. She was his, even if Draco made his claim. Fools, they had grown too trusting, forgot to look inside their own ranks, their disguises even fooled their magic. Getting them inside the book had been quite easy; using the fools in front of him was his trump, and they had promised the book, the real key.

_'Look at them kissing without a care in the world, if they only knew how unpleasant things are about to become for the two of them... And how much closer I am to my goal, and to be the one with the power'_ He thought, and internally laughed at how fooled everyone was. _I almost have myself fooled. Too bad I cannot hold this form for too long." _

** Next time**. Harry to the rescue or is he part of the problem. Who is the shadow man? Is he someone we know? Is Albus a wizard or one of the others? Are they going back?

Review comments are appreciated. Would like a direction if the story is being well received, and what I can do to make it better.


End file.
